


Coming Around

by jackwabbit



Series: Culmets Carols [9]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Fluff, Holiday Reference (Mild), Love, M/M, Sappy-Mc-Sap-Sap, What 2008 Annual?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Any.Spoilers: None.Summary: Sometimes, we argue about the stupidest things. And sometimes, we realize we might have even been wrong. Hugh, well, he’s a lot like us.Note: Written for a random word prompt of “angel.” Again. Because I could.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Culmets Carols [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Coming Around

Hugh sometimes couldn’t understand why he and Paul argued about such stupid things. 

But argue they had. And Hugh had defended his stance nearly as staunchly as Paul had stood up for his.

But only nearly, because Paul had won in the end. 

And despite being annoyed for a while, Hugh was glad now. 

Because as he gazed down at Paul, pale skin and hair lit only by the lights of their tree, he couldn’t help but agree about the star. 

After all, there was only room for one angel in his life, and he was asleep on the couch. 


End file.
